The fate of the force was upon him
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: The moment that Ben Solo turned his back on the light side of the force ... Luke KNEW what he had to do to bring balance back to the force.
1. The decision to hide Rey

Kylo Ren looked across the vast mount of stars. "I will get you Luke." He breathed out. "I will make grandfather proud of me. I will be the son that you were too afraid to be Uncle Luke." His lips snared as his fist clenched at his side. He pictured the moment that he will run his lightsaber into his his uncle ... killing Luke Skywalker the so called last jedi.

...

Luke's eyes grew wide in shock as he felt the fierce hated of his only nephew across the galaxy. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what he must do. He must save the jedi anyway he could. He had to save the jedi in the last jedi.

 _I'm sorry Leia and Han. But I must do this. I must take your precious Rey and hide her. I have to wipe her memory of you and me. I have to wipe her memory of her beloved older brother Ben. I have to hide her on a lonely planet where she must raise herself. I can't afford for Rey to remember us too soon ... other wise Ben will just find her and kill her._ He shook his head. _When Rey is all grown up then she'll met Ben once more ... and they will realize that they must fuck one another to save the glaxey ... it's the only way to save the light side of the force. Only way to bring balance back to the force._

He turned and upturned his hood and covered his head. He walked over to where Rey was sleeping in her bed. He gently picked up his beloved niece and carried her to his X-ring. It was time to save the last jedi.

The fate of the force was upon him.


	2. Kyle Ren's punishment

"Bring kylo ren to me now." Snookes glared into the young eyes of Hux. "Also Hux you are to remain while he is in attendence."

Hux bowed. "Yes master." He turned around and marched with his knees high up to his chest away from his master. A smirk on his lips. He couldn't wait to bring Kylo Ren back into the thorn room. He masked his face as Snooke always trained him since he first met his master when he was six years old. After all it wouldn't due for anyone to be able to use a weakness against him.

"Tell Kylo Ren that I wish to speak to him." Hux pushed the guard into the wall. "Now."

"Get your hands off me boy." The guard tore off his helmet his black face angry at the sixteen year old thin teenager up against him. "I'm your commanding officer Hux."

Hux stepped forward. "Not any longer. Snookes gave me command of this unite now." He patted the man's face firmly. "You are under my command now." He snared. "Now do as I command. Before I send you to the trash heap. Where you belong."

The man jerked himself away from the boy. He stiffened up and bowed his head. He turned and stormed into the room where the newest recuiet was fighting with his light saber. "You are wanted by Snookes Kylo Ren." He snared through his mouth.

Kylo Ren spun around and sliced the man in half. "Never interrupt me fool." He breathed in fast and quick. His eyes met Hux's from the open door way. "Otherwise I won't be as nice as I was too him."

"Master Snookes demands you to the throne room." Hux wasn't bothered by the show of display of the newest member of the First Order. "Now!" He shouted.

Kyle Ren stared into Hux's eyes and nodded. "So you are the newest highest commander Hux." He walked towards the boy that was a few weeks older than he was. "Congrations mate." He tapped Hux's right shoulder hard. "You and I will go far in order to free the glaxay in Snook's name." He walked alongside the tall blonde teen towards the throne room.

"Glad to see you are able to understand quickly." Hux stiffy said as he firmly masked up his face with a dune heap smell.

kylo ren reached out his right hand and slid opened the throne room. He silently walked beside Hux into his master's favorite room of the ship. He walked up to the throne and bowed down onto one knee. "My master." He bowed his head.

"My servent." Hux purred. "RIse my boy."

Kylo ren rose to his feet.

"I called you here because you must be punished kylo ren." Snooke glared down from his high throne.

"Yes master. I must be punished." Kylo Ren didn't fight the judgement.

"Why must you be punished?" Snooke demanded his thin long fingers tapping his thorn arms.

"Because my cursed uncle has blocked my sister Rey from me. He managed to steal her from my parents home ... and have hidden her force awarness ... where even I her brother can't no longer feel her." kylo ren whined.

"Take off all your clothes kyle ren." Snooke spoke in a calm dead voice.

Kylo ren obeyed his master. He stood stark naked facing the eagle red eyes of his master. He felt his cold penis start to firmly harden up as Snooke's wishes were made upon his body.

"You know what you have to do Hux." Snooke finally spoke after hours of just leaving Kylo ren naked standing in front of the throne.

"yes master." Hux smooth voice spoke from behind Kyle ren. "get on your hands and knees my slave." Hux's harsh voice spoke in his ear.

kyle ren lowered himself down to his knees. his dick barely touching the cold surface of the ice cold ship.

Hux quickly removed his own clothes and knelt behind the naked newest sith lord. His hands touched kyle ren's bare back. He felt the boy shiver underneath his hand. He quickly shoved his ten inch fully erect dick firmly into kyle ren's unprepared ass. He smirked at the sheer cry of pain that came out of kyle ren's body. "you deserve this ... you know you deserve this." He roughly spoke as he slammed into kyle ren's body; as his hand smacked the ice cold white ass underneath his body.

"I deserve this. I deserve this and whatever punishment you have to give me." kylo ren whimpered out as his hands remained flat on the ice cold of the surface. He whined as he felt the sheer pain of the roughness of the bare dick that was shoved into his ass.

Hux quickly shoved kyle ren around so that kyle ren's back rammed hard against the ice cold surface ... he smirked at the raw painful cry burst out of the sixteen year old boy's mouth as his dick was ripped out of his tender butt hole. He quickly slammed into kyle ren's front whole; his hand gripped kyle ren's thick and hard penis in a death gripe. He jerked the penis as kyle ren just screamed his pain. "Take this punishment kyle ren." he snared into kyle ren's ear as he pumped in and out as hard and rough as he could until he finally came deep within the other boy.

"Kyle ren you have recieved your punishment in the manner fit for a Sith lord." Snooke spoke as Hux was getting dressed. "Look at me now son."

Kyle ren lifted his eyes up to his master. "Yes my master."

"You are now my son." Snooke gently spoke.

"yes my father." Kyle ren spoke with tears running down his cheeks. "thank you father."

"as a reward kyle ren. I give you Hux." Snooke looked over at Hux. "You can not punish kyle ren without my say so."

"Yes master." Hux bowed his head.

"If i find that you have punished my son behind my back Hux ... then your punishment will be even worse than kyle ren's punishments ever will be." Snooke spoke as he glared into the blonde's eyes.

"Yes master." Hux looked over at the still kneeling naked kyle ren. "I'll protect him with my life."

"good. get dressed kyle ren." Snooke waved his hand. He watched carefully as kyle ren painfully put his clothes on once more. "you two will be sharing quarters from now on."

"Yes master." Hux bowed once more.

"yes master." Kyle ren bowed.

"When it is only us three kyle ren then you call me father." Snooke waved his right hand over at the fallen solo son.

Kyle ren looked up tearfully. "yes father." he husked.

"I want you to be just as great as your grandfather vader; son. I want you to destroy the skywalker line when the time comes." Snooke looked straight into kyle ren's eyes. "all of it."

"yes father." kyle ren smiled as battle redness entered his eyes.

"tend to kyle ren's body Hux. then give him his just reward for his bravely of accepting his punishment." snooke finished.

"yes master." Hux bowed low one more time.

"father?" kyle ren looked hopeful up at the throne.

"yes my son?" Snooke spoke.

"thank you for saving me father." kyle ren rushed and bowed at his father's feet as he kissed the bare sore filled feet of his adopted father.

"go allow Hux to take care of you my son." Snooke spoke in a final voice. He watched as kyle ren stood and turned back to Hux. He smirked as he watched kyle ren follow after hux like a puppy dog eager to please its master. As the the door slid shut behind the two teenagers he laughed into the galaxy.


End file.
